Opposites always attract
by Gemma Dilemma
Summary: Nana, a student from a boarding school in London, gets a scholarship to Konoha Advanced High. After travelling there what will happen to this straight-talking, don't-mess-with-me British girl? Will she find love or something more? AU. First. Ever. Fic.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving and Arriving

Opposites always attract.

**A/N: Well, um, this is my first fic, i'm still not exactly sure what to do xD Well, this will be a Naruto fic, its just i needed to explain a bit about Nana's back story :) Next chapter (if i even _do_ write another chapter) will have the Naruto characters in it. ~Sigh. i'm not too sure how this turned out xD But i thought what's the point in having an account if all i do is favourite other peoples stories xD Please enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to disclaim for yet :)**

_Chapter 1: Leaving and Arriving._

The sound of drums and guitars slowly faded. I sighed. Placing my red guitar back in its case I flipped my head upwards. My band mates were just sat, staring, at me. Well, sure I could understand why, after all, I was leaving today. Alyss cracked first. Shoving her bass in Kei's empty hands she ran at me, and then floored me with the sheer power of her hug.

"Nanaaaaaa! Why do you have to leaveeee" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Jesus Alyss. All that shriekings gonna' bust an eardrum" Asa complained.

At that point Alyss just turned around and flipped him the finger. Conagh just started laughing softly at his friends antics. He put his guitar back in its case and sighed; Kei did the same with Alyss bass and made his way over to us. Gently he prised Alyss off of me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Na-na" he mumbled, I smiled at my nickname, the band had a habit of spacing my name out to sound like two words.

"Yeah, it just won't be the same without you kid" Asa chipped in. Conagh just nodded, he never was one for voicing his feelings. I smiled.

"I'll be back every holiday guys, you'll hardly have anytime to miss me" I joked absentmindedly stroking Alyss' pretty golden hair. I looked at all my best friends, taking in everything I loved – and hated – about them, and thought '_how the hell am I going to survive without them.' _We were such an odd bunch, a total mixture of people and cultures. First there was Kei, a friendly and kind Japanese boy who moved over to London with his parents, he was the first person to befriend me. He is the drummer in our band, and incredibly good at what he does. Next was Alyss the loud but drop-dead-gorgeous American girl. My best, best friend and the bassist for our band, she was the second person to accept me. Then comes Asa, a sarcastic, say-it-how-it-is French boy, the keyboards and technical man for our band. He just happened to befriend us by ticking of Alyss and somehow becoming her 'eternal rival' therefore, meeting us. Last to join us was Conagh. The shy and somewhat reversed Irish boy. He is the male vocalist and rhythm guitarist for our band, his voice is truly magical- even though it took us weeks to convince him to sing in front of an audience. I was really going to miss them...

* * *

After finally saying goodbye to everyone I started heading to the airport, I had to get a night flight because I going straight to school after I had gotten off the plane. My stuff was already at my apartment so I didn't have to worry about luggage, all I'm taking on the plane is my iPod, a change of clothes for when I get off the plane, my makeup, my blackberry, a can of hairspray and a good book. Speaking of blackberry's, I pull it out and check through it, 12 new messages and 6 missed calls. I smiled, most of the messages were off my friends back at the boarding school, 2 of the missed calls were from Alyss and the rest were from my brother... crap. I was supposed to phone him as soon as I set of from my boarding school. I dialled him back.

"Hello?" his deep voice mumbled through the speaker.

"Seth?" I asked

"Nana! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Ah, I was too busy saying goodbye, sorry"

"That's okay but next time please answer, I was worried"

Yeah, Seth worry's a lot about me, force of habit I suppose. Especially after what happen to Mum and Dad.

"Nana? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry I was spacing out" I sighed

"What were you thinking about?"

"Mum"

Seth quietened down considerably on the other side of the phone.

"She's doing okay" He finally answered.

"Good, y-you'll be okay right?" I asked, Seth was my only family and I his, so we depended on each other a lot, I really didn't want to leave him.

"Yeah, don't you worry your pretty little head about me, I want you to really enjoy your time in Konoha" he said, even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling.

"Okay, I have to go now Seth, I'm at the airport"

"Good luck at your new school, I'll miss you princess"

"Thanks Seth, I love you." I smiled

"Love you too sis. Phone me when you get there?"

"I will do, see you."

The phone line clicked, he was gone. My eyes were welling up and tears were spilling out. Sighing, I paid the taxi driver and pulled my guitar case out with me. I stepped into the airport. It smells of really strong cleaning product in here, I wrinkled my nose and walked to the checkout desk. It was dead in here. No people. No queues. Nothing. The desk lady was talking on the phone to someone, and from the snippets of conversation I caught, it wasn't work related. I stood at the desk for a bit hoping she'd notice me, she didn't. I cleared my throat a little. Still nothing. In the end I slammed my boarding ticket on the desk and demanded her attention. She turned round startled and in the instant she saw me, she put on that fake 'it's-always-happy-here' act all airport staff have – apart from cleaners maybe – and a bright 150 watt smile blinded me.

"Hello, and how can I help you today?"

I shoved the boarding ticket at her and through gritted teeth I muttered 'I'd like to board please'

"Of course Miss-" she checked the ticket quickly "Amane." Another 'million dollar' smile flew over the counter as her long, french manicured nails tapped energetically on the keys. After she had finished she handed me the boarding ticket back and told me to go to gate 7. After making my way to gate 7 through all the bloody metal detectors and sniffer dogs and guards etc, ect, I slumped into one of the specially designed for maximum discomfort airport chairs. After 3 hours of reading through countless magazines I'd bought to pass the time, it was time to board, I trudged over to the plane half-heartedly. After finding my seat, I settled down, listen to the airhostess at the front until she finally goes away, get out my iPod and my book and get ready for the flight ahead.

* * *

Well. That was uneventful, and really quite dull. I step off of the plane and head straight for the female bathroom. Pulling out my clothes from my bag I dash into a cubicle and change, thankfully there was a full length mirror on the far wall so I could check how a looked, after finishing my hair and makeup, I study myself properly, you know, too check if I look good or not. I was wearing my bright green, Mindless Self Indulgence 'if' t-shirt, my favourite bright red, tartan miniskirt and my hot pink , knee high converse. Well, people were sure gonna' see me coming. My waist length, blood red hair was backcombed a lot at the top and looked very 'scence-ish'. My nails were painted black and were chipping slightly, I had heavy black eyeliner outlining my unusual eyes – I say unusual because my right eye is bright green (and I mean bright) and my left eye is deep violet – and I had bright red lipstick on. I slung my bag over my shoulders, grabbed my guitar case and left the bathroom, amidst many confused stares from all the rest of the females in there and headed for the exit. Once outside the airport, I flagged a taxi and gave him my directions. Konoha Advanced School. The joys. After an average journey, I was here, I stepped out of the taxi and sighed. After paying the taxi driver, I turned to face the school. It was huge and looked incredibly expensive. Staring at it for a bit, I wished I'd never applied for the scholarship, how the hell was I going to fit in this school for snobs? A few more minutes of silent contemplation later and I braced myself, stepping into the courtyard of 'my' new school.

**A/N: Well, thats it xD Please review if you can, and be as harsh as you like because if lots of people don't like it then i'll stop writing it :) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and Greeting

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in such a long time ~sweatdrops. Well, i've been really busy, but I don't like excuses so to make up for it I doubled the chapter size! I am so glad I don't many lots of readers right now, they probably would of murdered my ass or summat O.o Well, here it is Chapter time! Oh! And i upped the rating to T cuz' of Nana's mouth xD**

**Disclaimer: I actually have something to disclaim for now, yay! (Not) I don't own Naruto or any of the characters apart from my OC's D: Oh! And i don't own the songs either D:**

Opposites always attract.

_Chapter 2: Meeting and greeting._

As I kick-shuffled my way to the reception to collect my timetable, I could feel everyone staring. I peered around at the congregating students and blanched; they all dressed smartly. Of course they weren't in a uniform, because Konoha Advanced High didn't have one, but they were all dressed in work attire and the thought of me having to do the same made me feel sick to the stomach. I sped up, picking up my pace by a good couple of steps and turned my face to the ground. I could just about see the sweet salvation of the reception doors when I walked into an extremely tall person. Now me being only 5ft 3 and walking into a 6ft boy meant that I was knocked straight on my ass. In front of the entire student body. I blushed and shot back onto my feet, I looked up and apologized. I craned my neck skywards and found myself staring into deep, obsidian eyes. Taking a step backwards I took in more of the boys appearance. He was tall and impeccably dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark blue top that hugged his muscles, he had a very pale complexion that shone in the sun's garish rays and short black hair - which stuck up at the back in a very gravity-defying way - with a slight blue tone to it. He radiated perfection. Well that was until he opened his mouth and gave me a taste of his personality.

"Why don't you watch where you going, stupid bitch" his smooth, silky voice almost knocked me completely off guard.

_Almost. _His words however, pissed me off to no end. _Stupid bitch? Who the fuck does he think he's talking to? _

I bowed lowly – and totally sarcastically – plastered a big, shining fake smile on and sent some cutting words his way.

"Oh, I'm _incredibly sorry_ your highness, however not all of us can be as perfect as you, please accept my humblest apologies."

I grinned as his eye twitched; I had a hidden knack for pissing people off. And I knew it. All his friends were standing open mouthed at me, save one. Said boy was currently crying laughing, tears streaming down his face, I flashed him an evil grin and winked as I stalked past the bastard and his seemingly gormless cronies.

**

* * *

**

After picking up my new timetable from the front desk a scanned it quickly

Music- Music room 4. Teacher- Mr. Hatake.

English- English room 2. Teacher- Mr. Jiraiya.

Break.

Maths- Maths room 5. Teacher- Mr. Umino.

Art- Art room 7. Teacher- Ms. Mitarashi.

Lunch.

Double Science- Science room 3. Teacher- Ms. Yūhi.

Double Science- Science room 3. Teacher- Ms. Yūhi.

Yes! Music first, I loved my life already. I straightened up the guitar on my back, checked my bag was okay and levelled out my skirt. To music it was.

**

* * *

**

After countless wrong turns and stopping every so often to ask directions, I finally managed to find Music Room 4. I knocked heavily on the big, wooden door (I presume it's a soundproof one) and waited patiently. The door swung open sharply and music swelled into the empty corridor.

'_Drop the girl… Whooooa  
She's the only reason she's got you believing it's love  
Drop the girl… Whooooa  
The bridge is fast and burning so set her down in flames and get up…' _

The sound of guitars and drums drew me into the room instantly. The deep, velvet voice flowed through the air like rich, sweet honey and had me captivated in its glorious web. I closed my eyes slowly and concentrated on the drumbeats.

'_Drop the girl you can taste it on her lips  
What's she drinking, who she's been with  
Yea she's so turned on (so turned on)  
How everything's gone wrong  
It's all her fault and you know  
She'll turn her back on you  
She covers her tracks and buries the clues  
She's only set out to burn you  
And you know your better off so c'mon…'_

I re-opened my eyes to look at the band playing and stood dumbstruck. It was _that _bastard. And he was the one drawing me in with his goddamn sexy voice! In order to shake the feeling his voice was casting over me I turned my attention to the rest of the band. First, I looked to the bass player, he was just like the bastard, pale, dark hair and seemingly emotionless. Then I swivelled to look at the drummer, she had bright, bubblegum pink hair and seem to be hitting the drums with a surprising amount of force for someone so small. Last was the guitarist. I-it was the blonde from before! I took this opportunity to check him ou- er, see what he looked like properly. He had spiky blonde hair that shone in the sunlight, like carefully woven golden thread and eyes of the most indescribably beautiful blue, they shone like the clearest of oceans. He was tall and had a muscular body with a gorgeous natural tan covering him. He wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a bright orange top .I sighed, was everybody good-looking at this school or something? I closed my eyes gently and let the music wash over me, then I snapped them open again, I decided to watch them intently and I could just feel myself getting hot under the collar.

I glanced over at the teacher and saw a tall man with silvery-white hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face, his eyes were curved, so I guess he was smiling- his body though was turned directly to me, almost as if he was commenting silently at my reaction. I growled softly and peered around at the class, luckily for me they were all staring intensely at the spectacle in front of them. Good. So I haven't made a complete tit of myself in front of my new music class. The band had finally finished of and had returned to their seats. My cue to introduce myself I guess.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and presented my name; he just smiled and pointed to the class. I sighed softly and turned to face the class. Mr. Hatake cut in before I could speak however.

"This" – he pointed to me – "is the new transfer student. Now she has come all the way from London, so please be nice" his eyes curved upwards again. "Now, please tell us your name, your like's and dislike's and your dream for the future."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Everyone had to do it" he reassured.

"Meh. The names Nana Amane, or Amane Nana, however you guys say it here. I like playing in my band and video games. I dislike arrogant pricks and girls who think they're God's gift to the earth. My future dream... To become a world famous band with the guys back home, I guess." I smirked at the class' faces.

I turned back to the teacher who looked incredibly amused, his eyes (eye?) drifted to the guitar strapped to my back.

"You play?" His eyebrow quirked up in interest.

I smiled. "Yeah, in fact I'm probably better than Blondie over there." Said blonde smirked.

"Go on then. If your better than me, _show us_."

God, how I loved a challenge.

"Sure thing, I'll _sing_ too." Now that got everyone's attention.

I walked over to the stage and hooked up my guitar to the amp. After tuning and setting up the mic, I was ready.

"This song's called 'Welcome to the Jungle'"

I shifted my guitar to a comfortable position and set about my single-handed destruction of Blondie's reputation as a guitarist.

The guitar rang out crisply and clearly as I started playing. My fingers moving rapidly as I struck the notes; the faces of my new classmates dropping slightly. I moved my face closer to the mic and began to sing.

'_Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games  
We got everything you want honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey we got your disease_

_In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle  
watch it bring you to your n,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed_

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay  
And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
OOh, I wanna hear you scream'

Again, my finger's moved furiously, hitting every note.

'_Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
n, n, n, n, n, n, n, knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed'_

This part was a bit more gentle, so I strummed with care.

'_And when you're high you never ever wanna come down  
so down, so down, so down...YEAH'_

I held the note to perfection and smiled, knowing full well what was coming next.

This time, I concentrated fully on hitting _every single fucking note _of that solo, and smirking when I did so- much to the shock of my classmates.

'_You know where you are?  
you're in the jungle baby...you're gonna DIEEE  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
watch it bring you to your n, n, n, n, n, n, n, knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
watch it bring you to your n, n, n, n, n, n, n, knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
watch it bring you to you  
its gonna bring you down...HA!'_

The final notes of my rampage faded and I looked over to the band performing before me.

"Good enough for ya' Blondie?" I threw him my favourite shit-eating grin.

Said Blonde flashed a huge smile and laughed.

"Yeah, you'll do"

I'll. Do.

What. The. Fuck.

I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'll do will I? Well, that's good to know. But, you haven't seen me at my best yet" With that, I turned on my heel and looked at the teacher.

"Seat?" I asked

He seemed amused at my tone.

"Ah, yes, you can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke" - he pointed to my oh-so-favourite person - "I think you'll get along well."

Is he having a laugh? Me, get along with that utter prick? Hahahahahaha, that is just _too_ funny. However, not wanting to cause a scene I packed up my guitar and made my way to sit next to him. I stood the case next to 'our' table and plopped down onto the chair heavily.  
I turned my face towards him and sighed, I stuck out my hand towards him

"Well, since we have to sit together we can a least be civil with each other" I grimaced

"Hn."

That was all he said. Then he pointedly ignored my hand and turned his face the other way.

I let loose a low growl and my head snapped back to the front where a other lot of people were preparing to perform. And I stayed like that the whole lesson, totally ignoring _Uchiha._

**(Line Break.)**

The next three lessons went pretty quickly and painlessly, in English, I was sat next to an empty space (the guy who was supposed to sit next to me was in a student council meeting, someone called Hyuuga Neji). In Maths, I was sat next to Blondie and in Art, I was sat on my own (Salvation!). However the only trouble was that I now had Lunch. Which meant my brain had started the whole 'Where do I sit because I'm new' debate and was currently _still_ arguing with itself.

_**It's simple, sit on your own.**_

'_But then I'd look like a loner'_

_**Well, technically, you are..**_

'_Hey! That's not nice, I've made a few friends..'_

_**Oh yeah? Name some then.**_

'_Er.. Well.. Um.. SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_

_**Hey, I'm **_**your**_** consciousness.**_

'_Well fuck off then.'_

Well - cough - with the debate now finished, the scores are Real Me: 1 Inner Me : 0

HA!

After that bout of madness on my part I shuffled into dinner hall nervously. After buying dinner - pizza and coke - I peered round looking for a place to sit. Yes! An empty table, after balancing everything perfectly and practically ran to the table and thanks to my good er- speed(?) I made it and secured my seat. I started to eat when I was rudely interrupted by Uchiha _fucking _Sasuke. Well who else would it be? I looked up and stared.

"What." I growled

"You're in our seat, idiot." he stated

"Fuck off Uchiha, I was here first you blind bastard." I seriously was not in the mood.

"Hn. We always sit here. Move. Now."

"Who the fuck do you think you are huh? The fucking Queen of England?"

"Move."

I was seriously pissed now. So before I did something inexplicably violent, I turned my face away and carried on eating. Blondie - Who's name I now know is Uzumaki Naruto - just shrugged and sat down.

"So, Hot-head, how come your sat alone?"

I looked at Blondie pointedly

"Oh yeah, you're new, that's why."

I just nodded and carried on picking at my pizza, slowly but surely, the rest of Naruto's group sat down. Said group consisted of Nara Shikamaru (Shit-lazy, total genius), Akimichi Chouji (Big eater), Yamanaka Ino (Pretty, but bitchy), Haruno Sakura (Naruto's pink haired drummer, Same as Ino), Uchiha Sai (Uchiha's cousin, bassist from before, actually _is_ emotionless), Hyuuga Hinata (Super shy), Rock Lee (who has simply _fabulous _eyebrows), Inuzuka Kiba (Super-cute dog-boy), Aburame Shino (Strange bug-lover, never talks), TenTen (A Chinese transfer student, feisty), and the Sabuku siblings. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro- I haven't met them yet though. We all began talking about random things until it became a debate.

And, well the debate was just getting more and more heated..

"I'm telling you Naruto, pop music is the future" Ino stated dryly

"Che' for once I actually agree with you Ino-pig" Sakura said whilst nodding

"Yeah right, it's all about rock nowadays" Naruto counter argued

I nodded in agreement and carried on sucking my straw.

"Whaaat? You agree too Nana?" Ino shrieked

"Yeah, I mean, Rock 'n' Roll is the only life for me" I giggled

Ino whipped her head round the table and settled on Shikamaru

"Shika? How's about you?"

"Troublesome" was all he could muster from his half-asleepness

The argument went like that for the rest of dinner and carried on the way to next lesson as well. Eurgh. Double Science. I said goodbye to the majority of the group and made my way into class Uchiha, Blondie and Shika following suit. Naruto and Bastard sat together on a lab near the window and Shika sat next to a pretty girl with four bunches in her hair, by the way she kissed him on the cheek when he sat down, I guessed that must be his girlfriend Temari. I scanned the class for empty seats and spotted only one, it was at the back next to a studious looking red-head. Said red-head snapped his gaze to mine and I found myself looking into mysterious turquoise eyes. He held my gaze intently and I found myself just, well, staring. He had red hair in a similar shade to mine and looked of fairly small build, he was wearing a 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt and had thick black eyeliner around his eyes, I presumed cause of his top, he was wearing some form of skinny jeans and either Converse or Vans. Wow. He was almost like a male me. How odd. Well, that _was_ the only seat. I sighed for the umpteenth time today and sat beside him.

"Hey. I'm Nana, nice to meetcha'" I smiled not noticing everyone staring-

'_She's brave'  
'Sitting next to Gaara.. I wouldn't risk it.'  
_'_Wonder if he'll hurt her?'_

-I stuck out my hand (and to everyone's surprise) he took it

"Sabuku Gaara" he said

Well, that was short and sweet. At least he isn't an ass like Uchiha.. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was tense, I thought you were gonna' reject me then" I laughed softly and (again, to everyone's surprise) Gaara smiled very, very slightly. Then the teacher walked in and class started.

**

* * *

**

Well today, I got home smiling, which was certainly the first in a long time, after that first, tense meeting with Gaara, I managed to get broken conversations out of him - although most of the time it was me talking - and I got the train home with the girls while the boys went about the various clubs they do. I unlocked my front door and stepped inside taking my shoes of at the door.

"I'm back Alyss!" I shouted happily, until I realized I was no longer at my dorm anymore.

Oh well. I threw my bag on my bed and placed my guitar down near the wardrobe. I plodded over to the computer desk, grabbed my laptop from the top and flung myself flat out on the bed. While waiting for it to turn on and log into msn I grabbed myself and glass of orange juice from the fridge and had a quick scan of my new apartment. It was pretty basic with just a small kitchen which opens out onto the living space and then there was a door leading to my bedroom and the bathroom (I also had a door directly from my room to the bathroom).

I flopped back down on the bed and looked at who was online. Yeeeeeeeeeees! Alyss was on.

_Lady Luck has signed on._

_Lady Luck:__ Yo Alyss! How've you been? _

_Alyss in Wonderland: __OMFG! 7! The better question would be how've _you_ been?_

_Lady Luck: __Meh, I've been alright, I made some pretty cool beans friends today :D _

_Alyss in Wonderland: __Really? Awesomesauce, We really miss you here yannoe' It's no fun without you! D:_

_Lady Luck: __How's the band looking without me? Have you found a new singer yet? - _My heart was racing as I asked that, I was really hoping she would say no..

_Alyss in Wonderland: __Are you shitting me? We could never find a singer like you again. We'll just wait for your return ;)_

_Lady Luck: __Yeeeees! I was SOOO hoping you'd say that. Iloveyou Ally!_

_Alyss in Wonderland: __Hehe, I love you too, we all do, anyway, I have to go now, time difference and everything. Stay unique beautiful! 3 _

_Lady Luck: __Bibi! You're my angel Ally, never forget it! 3_

_Alyss in Wonderland: __As if I could 7! _

_Alyss in wonderland has signed out._

_Lady Luck has signed out._

I smiled as I shut down my laptop, I placed it back on the desk and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once I'd finished, I snuggled down into bed, set my alarm, turned of the bedside lamp off and pulled my eye mask over my tired eyes. I sighed for the final time and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: First, about my song choice for Nana, try to imagine it sung in a girl-ish way (although not overly girly, cuz' that'd ruin the song) and Sasuke's song, if you've heard it (Hit the Lights- Drop the girl) try to imagine it in a more Sasuke voice **

**Review's would be nice?**


	3. Chapter 3: Singing and Er Dancing?

**A/n: Uwaah, this took so long, being back at school really takes it out of you -_- Major writers block with this story at the moment, managed to get all my remaining ideas up though :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Long chapter is long :| Oh! And if you're reading this please read the end A/n, its sorta' important.. taa! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or any song I use in this fic! Only my Oc's :)**

**

* * *

**

Opposites always attract.

_Chapter three: Singing and.. Er.. Dancing?_

_Beep beep.. Beep beep.. Beep beep.._

Huh? What is that noise..

_Beep beep.. Beep beep.. Beep beep.._

Grr. That is seriously grating on my nerves..

_Beep beep.. Beep bee- __**Smash.**_

Groggily, I woke up to the sight of my brand new alarm clock shattered into a dangerous array of sharp, pointy pieces. Great. That's the fifth alarm clock this month. _Good going idiot_. I stamped to the bathroom with a constant flow of colourful language filling the air around me. I washed my bleeding hand and my face, brushed my hair and cleaned my teeth. Grabbing some random antiseptic out of the cupboard and spreading it on my hand I bandaged it up and headed straight for the kitchen; I was starving. Grabbing the first box of cereal I saw I dumped a load into a bowl and filled it to the brim with milk. I ate slowly, making sure I took my time, I couldn't face school today, I was just too tired.

_Must be the jet-lag. Perfect timing._

I moved at about the same pace as a turtle towards my wardrobe. As I was pretty much still asleep, I half expected a goat-man to jump out an shout 'Welcome to Narnia!'

_Heh, yeah right._

I pulled out my bright yellow 'Never mind the bollocks, here's the Sex Pistols' shirt and pair of hot pink skinny jeans. After pulling those on I grabbed my red and black striped jacket - with cat ears on the hood - and my red Dr Martens. Like always I outlined my big, mismatched eyes in heavy black eyeliner, dusted a light pink blush across my cheeks and slicked lipstick in a matching shade to my skinny's on my plump lips (sealing it with Lipcote afterwards of course.) Then, I teased my hair upwards into its signature 'scene' style and yanked my Bleach bag and guitar over my shoulder and back respectfully. I checked myself over in the full length mirror in my room and smiled.

_Well, I'll certainly stand out again today!_

With a resounding 'YOSH!' I set off out of the house with a renewed vigour.

**

* * *

**

Ah hell. I was so late. School starts at 8:30 and its now, well, 9:05. I'm going to die. I looked down at my watch and realised their was 25 minutes left of period one. Well, that was a start. I checked my timetable and realised I had History with a Mr. Yamato. Hopefully he wouldn't lob my head off as soon as I enter his class.

* * *

Well, that went fabulously. Turns out Mr. Yamato could scare the shit out of me without really doing much… Apart from staring at me. With his really creepy eyes. _Shudder. _History was pretty normal to be frank, I was seated at the back next to Kiba, so I sense some serious pranking going on between the two of us in the not so distant future. History isn't one of my favourite lessons but it's not as bad as some, but, enough about my worse lessons because right now it's time for one of my best. P.E! The only problems I have is the fact that its co-ed, well not like it's a _massive_ problem, but the guys of the class aren't half gonna' be pissed that a girl is better than them. I push open the door to the changing room and dump my stuff on the bench. Unlike the no uniform policy for everyday classes, there was a set P.E kit. A simple white polo shirt, tucked into navy shorts. Unfortunately I had grown the slightest bit since I had bought my shorts so, that meant my shorts were rather, well, short. Stopping a little higher than half way up my thighs, I looked like a right tit. Pulling on a trusty pair of converse high tops (just normal ankle length today) I dragged a brush through my hair, shoving it up into a high pony I headed for the door to the gym.

Pushing the door open and stepping into the gym, I saw the strangest sight I'd ever had pleasure to set my sights on. And I mean _ever_. There were two clones in the centre of gym both dressed in green spandex, they had the exact same bowl cut and HUGE eyebrows, also they seemed to be waffling something about youth. Cautiously I approached them, as soon as I got close they both whipped around and beamed. Then I realised one of the clones was Lee.

"Hi, er, I'm the, um, new student.."

Before I'd even finished my own sentences the older of the two clones had butted in.

"Nana-chan yes?"

"Er, yes."

"YOSH!"

I flinched and stepped back. Seriously, these people had me fearing for my mental health.

"Well Nana-chan, you seem to be very youthful, how good are you at P.E?"

"I'm quite good, I guess"

"Good, then you can be with Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and TenTen in group one."

"Er, sure?"

"AH! In my youthfulness I got ahead of myself, I'm Maito Gai, but you call me Gai-sensei of course."

I sighed and waved hello to Lee who just beamed and turned to sensei to spout more shit about youth… I walked over to TenTen and the guys and stood around chatting to them. After moments of idle chit-chat we heard a loud booming voice.

"FALL IN O' YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

We fell in line to hear what Elder Eyebrows had to say.

"Yosh! Today class you will be playing football, so I call out two team captains and after the teams have been picked we'll play. First captain… Sasuke. Second captain… New girl - Nana-chan, you be a captain."

Smirking, I leap to the front and assumed my position. _You're going down Uchiha!_ Sasuke went first in picking.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Um, Mutt."

"Neji."

"Gaara."

"Sai."

"Shikamaru."

"Shino."

"TenTen."

"Hinata."

"Temari."

"Chouji."

"Kankuro."

"Ino."

"Eyebrows."

"… Sakura."

I looked at my team and smiled, we may be one player less than them but hell, we were still gonna' win! I motioned for my team to huddle, once they had I whispered a strategy to them and grinned.

"READY TEAM?" I yelled.

"YEAH!" They yelled back.

I turned to look at Uchiha, who was undoubtedly scowling.

"You're going down Uchiha" I hissed

Suddenly he was flanked by what could only be described as raving fan girls.

"How dare you speak to Sasuke like that" Ino chided

"Yeah, don't talk to him like that" Sakura parroted.

"Uchiha, keep your fan girls on a tighter leash next time…"

As soon as they began squawking again, I sighed and ran off to re-join my team. We all spread out to our positions, with me, being centre forward. We all readied ourselves, sizing up our opponents and I noticed, with great distaste, Sasuke was his team's striker as well. With Elder Eyebrows as the ref, we all stared at him till eventually, the whistle was blown. The game was on!

**

* * *

**

After an intense game, the final scores were Nana: 4 Sasuke: 3. Two of the goals were mine, one Kiba and the final one was Gaara. Sasuke scored two of his teams and Naruto the final one. Our team rejoiced, cause apparently, if you weren't on Sasuke's team you were sure to lose. Of course this meant I turned round, flipped Sasuke the finger and stuck my tongue out at him in a very non sportsman-y way, causing my team mates to laugh and do the same. Me, Temari and TenTen, high-fived each other and headed back to the changing rooms.

"Whoa, you guys were total _beasts_ in defence, it was amazing!" I praised

"Yeah well, your two goals were incredible, the way you blasted the ball right over Chouji's head was intense!" TenTen beamed.

Temari nodded and patted us both on the head. Finally we had reached the changing room and changed as quickly as possible, we had to rush cause we didn't want to cut the game short, meaning the game lasted till the very last moments of the lesson and none of us wanted to be late for break!

At break we all congregated around 'our' table, and, of course the main topic… The football match.

"I still think our team was the best" Naruto pouted

"Yeah right, Nana-chan totally wiped the floor with Sasuke" Kiba snorted

"No way, Sasuke was _so_ much better than Nana" Sakura snarled

I just sighed and pulled an apple out form my bag. From the corner of my eye I could see everyone looking to see if I would make some comment about me beating Sasuke; I shrugged.

"I thought we all played well to be honest." I answered

"Hn. I'll have to admit you were a lot better than I thought you would be Nana." Sasuke added.

"Really? Thanks Sasuke, you weren't bad yourself either." I smirked. The bell signalling that break was over began to ring, I checked my timetable and saw I had English again. I waved bye to everybody and walked to English.

**

* * *

**

I finally got to English and stalled, there was someone in my seat… I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat, said person looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

My mouth dropped, his voice was like liquid velvet- or something like that anyway. He had long, thick brunette hair that flowed down his back and beautiful, pale violet eyes. He wore a crisp white shirt - with the top button undone - which was tucked into his black skinny jeans, threw casually over the back of his chair was a gray blazer and by his vans clad feet sat a laptop bag. He was perfection, and again I found my self thinking '_Is everybody at this school good looking?_'. Finally I snapped back to the world of the living.

"U-um, n-no, it's just, um, well, you're sat in my seat." I mumbled to the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that I had a new partner sat next to me-"

He smiled and I felt a fan girl in me I never knew I had.

"- I'm Hyuuga Neji the-"

"-Student council president, I know, Sensei told me why you were absent yesterday" I found myself explaining.

He smiled again and nodded, then in one swift movement, he had picked up his stuff and moved one seat over. Pointing to the seat he nodded again as if to say 'sit down'. And, well, I sat. Then it hit me like a truck. I knew where I recognised him from…

"Hey, you were playing for Sasuke's team in the match this morning weren't you?"

He turned to look at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I was, well Sasuke is the vice president after all, so I guess it was kind of obvious we would play on the team together. Although I do have to say, I would have loved to be on your team, you play really well Nana-chan."

I blushed.

"Ah, well, thanks, but that was probably only cause P.E is one of my best subjects.-"

I sighed heavily

"- You see, I'm really bad at anything educational, you know, like Maths, Science, English, those sort of subjects, I only got in here on the scholarship because of my exceptional Music, P.E, Art and Cooking grades."

I looked over at Neji and saw he was smiling amusedly, I pouted at turned back to the front.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just you looked really upset when you were telling me, and, to be frank, it was rather cute." He smiled again.

I turned back to looked at him and chuckled, then the teacher walked in and class began. Throughout the lesson, Neji helped me with pretty much everything the teacher threw at me. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not _really_ dumb, but, well, I was getting there. Thankfully, Neji - being the student council president- was really smart, so anything I was stuck on he helped. Willingly. I was slightly shocked, cause well, if I was him I wouldn't want to be babying a overgrown child would can't understand even the simplest of things. Before I knew it the lesson had ended and it was time for art.

"What've you got now?" Neji's smooth voice infiltrated my current train of thought.

"Huh?" was my oh-so-intelligent response.

"What lesson are you in now?" He repeated.

"Oh-" I checked my timetable "-I'm in art now, how about you?" I asked

"Ah, I'm in psychology"

My eyebrow shot up, I looked at him quizzically.

"That's actually a subject at this school? I mean, isn't it a bit, er, _advanced?_"

He laughed, and shook his head.

"No, it's quite a popular subject at this school, but, like you said, it's a bit advanced so only people with the best grades can chose to do it. Take Sasuke for example, he has the best grades in the school, so he does psychology as a result of that."

I nodded absentmindedly.

"I see now, only for brainiac's then?" I teased

Neji laughed again.

"I guess you could say that, well, here's your art room, so I guess its bye for now then"

He waved and headed down the corridor again, I smiled softly and turned into my class.

**

* * *

**

Sigh. This day was going too fast for my liking, dinnertime already… At least I had somewhere to sit this time. I paid for my lunch and headed to the lunch table my new friends usually occupied, only to see a broody-looking Sasuke already sat there. I sat down across the table from him and began eating, he looked up from the book he was reading and sighed when he saw it was me. God. How rude was this kid?

"What was that look for Uchiha?" I snarled.

"Huh, you talking to me" he drawled.

"Yes you ignorant bastard. God, forget it, I can't be bothered with you."

"Hn."

I growled and ate in silence until a timely distraction of a blonde ball of energy zoomed into the frame. He sat down and began rapidly eating his food, inhaling in at light speed.

"Hungry much? You're gonna' choke at this rate." I laughed

He turned to me and beamed.

"Yeah, I'm starving, all this thinking makes a guy hungry yannoe'"

I started laughing and slowly but surely, the table began filling up again, just as yesterday. Soon the whole gang was squished up together trying to eat without elbowing each other in the face. Lunch always seemed to be a rowdy affair with these guys around, it didn't help that all three Sabuku siblings were here _and _Neji was here also, so, well you can probably guess how crowded our table was. And just when you thought it couldn't get more rowdy, another big debate had just been started up.

"I promise you I'm the best dancer here!" Kiba pouted while everyone one laughed.

"Yeah right dog breath, you've been born with two left feet for as long as I can remember" Naruto laughed, mouth full of ramen.

"No, Sasuke-kun has to be the best dancer" Sakura praised smugly.

"What can't the perfect Sasuke-_kun do_?" I snorted

"Hey! Don't be so offensive to Sasuke-kun" Ino growled.

"She has a point though-" Shikamaru mumbled sleepily, "-According to you two, Sasuke can do everything…"

At this point Sakura and Ino had gone red in the face from anger and looked ready to kick off.

"I bet that Nana-chan could dance better than Sasuke" TenTen announced rather proudly.

My head swung round and my mouth dropped open.

"Wait, which sort of dance are we talking about here?"

"Ballroom of course!"

"Come on Sasuke, dance with Nana, we'll judge who the best is out of you both." Neji smirked and pulled him up.

"Huuuuuuuuuuh?" I shrieked, as Naruto pulled me up as well.

Once we had forcefully been pushed together and got into the correct position for ballroom dancing, we looked round at our eager spectators. They just nodded and signalled for us to carry on. We both sighed heavily and began to dance. Let me tell you, it was a good thing our table was outside cause when Sasuke started dancing, he _really_ starting dancing. We were twirling and swirling round and if I'm totally honest, I really enjoyed myself, I love to dance, honestly, it's well up there in my favourite things to do and I found myself getting lost in his embrace as he leaned into me and held me tightly. Until it clicked in my slow, dense, brain who exactly it was I was clutching onto tightly. Luckily for me though, Sasuke must have also clicked as he let go of me so quickly one would of thought I was diseased or something like that. Blushing, I stepped back and scowled at our 'friends'.

"Happy now?" I mumbled

"Yeah, and sorry 'suke but Nana-chan was definitely the better dancer." Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"Hn." was all Sasuke could bring himself to say.

"Nana-chan, how come you never said you could dance so well?" Sakura questioned.

"Um, well it never came up in conversation I guess" I shrugged hoping to get of the subject of dance as quickly as possible. As the rest of them started argue about who was the best dancer I was trying my hardest to will the blush from off of my face, however the more I thought about the way Sasuke's lithe, muscled body pressed up against mine, the blush spread further, faster. I shook my head slowly and turned back to where my friends were watching Kiba's shameful attempt at dancing. I laughed along with the rest of them as Kiba flailed around like a complete tit, and from the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking over at me with a confused look on his face. I quickly brushed in off and joined in with the latest topic that had been started up. When dinner had finished I sighed, time for music, on a normal day, this would have been the very thing I looked forward too, but because of the totally weirdness that was the little dance off just then, music was going to be one awkward lesson. I mean, me and Sasuke don't like each other to begin with, but now, it was going to be ten times worse. I picked up my bag and stuff, and headed for music.

**

* * *

**

I got into music and dumped my stuff on the desk loudly startling a sleeping Shikamaru sat in front of me. He looked up groggily, noticed it was me and then when back to sleeping. I took my seat and began doodling on a piece of scrap paper, 10 minutes into the lesson and everybody was here and waiting not so patiently for Hatake-sensei. Sasuke was being his usual stoic self and completely ignoring me - not like I was too bothered, more glad in fact - and Naruto and co were being particularly rowdy. Finally Hatake-sensei walked in and was welcomed by a barrage of questions directed at him, most of them consisting of 'You're late where the hell were you.' He settled the class and began taking the register.

"Good afternoon class, I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life… " He began.

"LIES!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist on the desk.

Hatake sweat dropped and carried on.

"Anyway, its another practical lesson today so tune up your instruments and be ready in five please." he smiled.

On his instructions I pulled out my guitar and began tuning it up. I looked down at it after I had finished and smiled, I let my eyes wander fondly over the faded, glittery red body, my fingertips traced gently over the black neck and freshly tightened strings and my hands twisted themselves into the familiar red and black check strap, I truly loved my guitar. I looked back to Hatake-sensei and settled in my seat to watch the first group he had sent up to play. I pushed my chair back a little, balancing on two legs and let the music draw me in, they were pretty good but not as good as Naruto's band. After they had finished playing another to groups went up and they were good also, but again, no guitar playing seemed to pull me in as much as Naruto's, no bass playing had me tapping my feet in time like Sai's, no drumbeat was as trilling as Sakura's and not one voice I had heard captivated me as much as Sasuke's silky crooning. But then, as if the Gods were smiling down on me, Sensei called out for 'Team Seven' which everybody knew was Naru's nameless band.

I let my chair fall back onto four feet and I placed both elbows on the table, head firmly resting on them, and tuned in to the performance about to come my way.

"Hn, today we'll be playing 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus"

Now he really had my attention, I loved this song, hell, I loved this band. Full stop.

When the opening guitars kicked in I smiled, perfect, just perfect. Then Sasuke's voice hit my and I found myself falling in love with the song all over again. I watched them carefully, taking in every inch of the performance. Naruto was amazing, his hands sliding effortlessly to hit every note, his face in a relaxed state, looking completely content with himself. Sai, well, Sai had always been emotionless, so his face wasn't really much different… Sakura was like a Goddess, hitting the drums with just the right amount of force to create crisp, clean notes the resonated in my heart with every drumbeat. And Sasuke, well, he was perfect as usual, he held his mouth just the right angle from the microphone and his face was full of expressions, my favourite being when he hit the slightly higher notes and his face scrunched up slightly with concentration. Before I knew it the song was fading and I realised it was over, yeah, no band in this room could top that performance. For sure. Smiling I turned to Sensei and waited for the next person/band to be called out.

"Nana-chan. Your turn." He smiled.

_Ah shit. I haven't got a song prepared… _

"Um, s-sure?"

I grabbed my guitar and made my way to the front, tugging the strap over my head and sighed shakily, I had absolutely _no idea _what to sing. Flicking through all the songs I knew how to play in my head I finally settled for this particular one.

"Er, right, well I'm gonna' sing 'Misguided Ghosts' by Paramore"

Shifting my guitar into a comfortable position I started to play, I concentrated hard on the opening guitar and then moved closer to the microphone, I began to sing and I felt slightly relieved that Hayley Williams had a high vocal range, after all, the first song I had sung here in front of the class was a Guns N' Roses song, and although Axl Rose, can get his voice rather high, Hayley Williams song were more suited for my voice. I watched the reactions of the class and smiled when I saw they were impressed. I carried on singing my heart out until he end of the song, and then I smiled and bowed while everyone clapped.

I took my guitar from around me and sat back down in my seat where a final person performed then it was time for last lesson. I packed away my guitar and headed for maths with Naruto.

"Hey, you were really good yannoe' Nana-chan, you have a beautiful voice and your guitar playing is pretty good to" he teased towards the end

"Haha, Blondie, you know I'm better than you" I laughed as he playfully punched me in the arm

"Tch, you wish" he winked.

We carried on laughing and joking all the way to and during maths, getting a lot of yelling at by Umino-sensei. After the not so bad music lesson, my mood was pretty good when I got home, but, when I did finally get home, I realized how tired I actually was. So, I ate a bowl of cereal for my tea, took a shower and went straight to bed (Not before setting my new alarm clock of course!). Snuggling into my duvet I pulled a sleep mask over my eyes, yawned and settled down for one of the longest sleeps in a long time.

* * *

**A/n: Sheez. i'm really running out of ideas for this because a) I never really had a plot to begin with and b) I haven't decided on the pairing yet... I really need help deciding the pairing, at the moment i'm leaning either to a SasukexNana pairing or a NejixNana pairing... At the moment, those are the two Nana is mostly opposite to, until I decide on the pairing though, I have run out of plot! So if you are reading this, please, please leave a review about what pairing you want to see? You don't even have to review the story itself, just the pairing, cause I really want to continue this story and I need help to do so! Thank you! **

**Reviews would be nice?**


End file.
